Good Boy Or Bad Boy
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 09 - [Diskualifikasi]


**CIC Fanfic 09**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Good Boy or Bad Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Begining..

"Pola kelakuan manusia atau sering disebut dengan _Pattern of behavior_ menurut para ahli antropologi, sosiologi dan psikologi merupakan kelakuan organisasi manusia yang ditentukan oleh naluri, dorongan-dorongan, serta reflek-reflek atau berbagai kelakuan yang tidak dipengaruhi oleh akal dan jiwanya. Dalam kehidupannya sebagai makhluk sosial, manusia terus berusaha mengembangkan _self_ -nya untuk dapat diterima di kelompoknya. Untuk itulah manusia pada hakikatnya memiliki naluri untuk selalu hidup dengan orang lain atau sering kita sebut dengan _gregoriusness ._ "

Dia tersenyum di sela penjelasannya. Suara hexos yang lumayan keras itu mampu menginterupsi salah satu ruang besar di sebuah universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Pria muda dengan tubuh jangkung dan tatanan rapi itu melangkah kecil membawa tubuhnya kedepan. Rambutnya bergoyang lirih diterpa angin yang masuk melalui ventilasi. Dia begitu ahli dalam _mix and mac_. Setelan jas berwarna abu dengan kemeja putih serta dasi yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya memberikan kesan karismatik yang meruak dari dirinya. Ditambah Surai hitam legam yang ia sisir rapi juga kacamata yang bertengger di hidung runcingnya sungguh membuatnya menawan. Tidak heran jika penghuni kelas enggan melewatkan sedetikpun pemandangan tersebut. Seluruh mahasiswa diam dan hikmat mengikuti kelas yang menurut mereka sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tentunya sejak tiga tahun belakangan ini.

 **Flashback on**

"Kau tahu, aku dengar ada seseorang yang baru saja pindah ke universitas kita. Dan dia sangat mengagumkan, apa kau sudah melihatnya? "

Gadis muda yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengan temannya mulai bercerita dengan antusias. Sang temannya juga tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya kemarin, kau akan terkejut jika melihatnya. Dia bagai malaikat dengan wajah yang sempurna. Membicarakannya saja sudah membuatku melayang. Ah aku bisa gila."

"Seperti itukah? Aisshh aku semakin penasaran."

Tiba-tiba salah seorang diantara mereka berhenti melangkah dan membuat temannya yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya pun terhenti.

" itu dia, dia yang berjalan menuju ruang guru. Lihatlah. Cepat."

Dengan mata berbinar keduanya memfokuskan retina mereka ke arah telunjuk tangan yang masih mengacung di udara. Dan benar saja seseorang tengah berjalan melewati koridor menuju ruang guru. Namja dengan baju casualnya masih terlihat maskulin dan mampu merebut perhatian seluruh penghuni universitas itu. Bagai kutub yang tertarik pada medan magnet, semua mata tak henti hentinya memandangi punggung namja itu yang mulai menghilang di balik ruang guru.

Berjuta pertanyaan kini hinggap dan memenuhi otak para yeoja yang kini saling bergerombol di sekitar ruang guru.

 _Dia pindahan dari mana ?_

 _Jurusan apa yang dia ambil ?_

 _Mungkinkah dia berada di kelas yang sama denganku?_

 _Berapa tinggi badannya ?_

 _Apakah dia sudah punya kekasih ?_

Begitulah sekilas pertanyaan yang bermunculan dan terlihat jelas dari raut wajah mereka.

Penantian mereka berakhir ketika dua orang muncul dari balik pintu besar dengan gagang berwarna emas kecoklatan itu. Ya, benar saja pria berwajah malaikat kini berdiri menjulang di sebelah Cho _Saem_ , salah satu dosen yang mengajar di universitas mereka. Wajah pria tadi juga Cho _Saem_ terlampau terkejut melihat begitu banyak populasi mahasiswi yang mereka dapati ketika baru saja melepas gagang pintu itu.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini eoh ?"

Cho _Saem_ menyadarkan yeoja-yeoja yang masih belum menutup mulut mereka karena terkagum. Bukankah mereka mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri? Cho _Saem_ sampai bergidik ngeri melihat adegan itu.

" Cho _Saem_ , apa dia mahasiswa baru disini? Jurusan apa yang dia ambil ?" cetus seorang yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Cho _Saem_. Tentu saja ini mampu mewakili rasa penasaran yang masih menggerayangi kepala mereka.

" Ah dia, perkenalkan dia adalah dosen baru yang akan mengajar di Universitas kita. Dia sudah bisa mengajar mulai besok."

Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Cho _Saem_ seakan menjadi bom yang meledak dan meruntuhkan harapan harapan indah para manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan itu. Harus menerima kenyataan jika seseorang yang mereka idolakan adalah seorang dosen. Merupakan sesuatu yang mungkin terasa berat bagi mereka yang telah mempunyai banyak harapan indah yang memenuhi syaraf mereka.

" _Anyeong_ , saya Park Chanyeol dosen baru disini semoga kita dapat belajar bersama dengan baik"

Mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan senyum tiga jari miliknya. Itulah awal kisah dari seorang Park chanyeol yang menjadi idola baru di universitas itu.

 **Flashback off**

"Sosialisasi menjadi sangat penting dimana seorang individu dapat menjadi makhluk sosial. Disinilah manusia akan memiliki kecenderungan pada seseorang yang dianggap penting dalam kehidupannya. Seseorang itu yang akan menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupnya. Manusia di bumi ini memiliki seseorang yang berbeda untuk hal tersebut. Sebagai contoh, ibu atau juga ayah atau bisa jadi teman yang ia andalkan." Lanjutnya dengan tegas. Senyum khasnya masih kentara walau terkesan tipis dan samar.

"Maaf Park _sonsaengnim_ , bagaimana menurutmu _Saem_ , siapa yang menjadi prioritas utama anda?"

Seorang murid yeoja melayangkan sebuah pernyataan yang lebih bermaksud menggoda gurunya itu. Beberapa murid terlihat antusias mendengar jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari gurunya. Park Chanyeol memang menjadi guru teladan di Kyunghee University harus mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana ini bukan ?. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dosen muda ini kemudian meletakan buku tebal ditangan kanannya dan berjalan kearah murid itu, seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti. Hentakan sepatu pantofelnya kini memenuhi ruangan itu. Dengan gayanya yang khas, dia berdiri kokoh dan melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi menghalangi pandangannya.

"Dari beberapa seminar yang saya ikuti, kebanyakan orang memilih pasangan mereka yang menjadi prioritas utama. Mereka berpendapat bahwa pasangan mereka adalah separuh jiwa mereka. Hal ini memang benar adanya karena semua makhluk hidup di dunia memang diciptakan berpasangan, bahkan benda mati sekalipun juga sama. Garpu berpasangan dengan sendok, kursi dengan meja, baju dengan celana. Begitu juga manusia, perempuan diciptakan untuk pria. Itu adalah hukum alam"

Berbarengan dengan rampungnya kalimat itu, seseorang masuk dan melangkah menuju bangku paling belakang. Dia sempat menatap Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar duduk di bangku dingin itu. Tatapan itu disambut hangat oleh sang empu kelas. Lain halnya dengan manusia di sekitar mereka. Para mahasiswa dengan jelas menunjukan rasa kecewa, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang mereka harapkan. Jika diijinkan mereka ingin tahu lebih intim tentang pendapat pribadi Park _Saem_ yang hingga kini masih menjadi rahasia besar. Pribadinya yang lumayan tertutup membuatnya berhasil menutup rapat privasinya. Apakah dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?

Siapa orang beruntung yang berhasil menempati relung hatinya. Semua orang ingin tahu seperti apa gadis itu, secantik apakah dia? Juga kelebihan apa yang dia punya hingga dapat memikat seorang Park Chanyeol yang terlahir mendekati sempurna itu. Chanyeol lulusan termuda di salah satu universitas terbaik di Inggris dengan peringkat 2 dari 576 murid. Prestasi yang ia peroleh juga keramahan yang ia punya benar-benar membuatnya berhak mendapat acungan jempol.

"Sebelum saya melanjutkan materi ini, apa ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Bagaimana dengan pasangan penyuka sesama jenis, bukankah mereka melawan suratan tuhan seperti yang anda jelaskan tadi perempuan diciptakan untuk pria. Bagaimana jika pria menyukai sesama pria ? apa mereka masih dianggap normal untuk seseorang yang memprioritaskan pasangannya?"

Suasana menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Bak makam tak berpenghuni, ruang ini diam tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Menurut hasil konsensus para tenaga profesional di bidang kesehatan dan psikologis _gay_ adalah variasi normal dan positif dari keanekaragaman makhluk hidup. Namun menurut saya pribadi mereka yang menjadi gay adalah orang bodoh dan melakukan kesalahan besar. Tuhan telah menjadi seadil mungkin dalam menentukan sesuatu juga dalam sesi pembagian dalam kehidupan yang cukup indah ini. Jadi untuk seluruh saudara kita yang masih belum sadar atas kesalahan mereka dan memilih jalan itu, kita doakan agar mereka mendapat kebaikan di hidup mereka. Apa kalian setuju?"

Lagi-lagi seisi kelas yang di dominasi oleh murid yeoja dibuat terpukau dengan pesona seorang Park chanyeol. Tidak terkecuali seseorang yang baru datang lima menit yang lalu.

"Mengapa pembicaraan ini jadi semakin serius. Ah kurasa kita perlu lebih rileks. Haha "

Tawa pun pecah seketika. Suasana yang tadinya cukup tegang kini mencair.

"Jika tak ada lagi pertanyaan saya akan melanjutkan materi berikutnya"

Dia meraih buku tebal itu kembali, juga kacamata kotaknya yang sempat ia lepas. Park Chanyeol yang cerdas kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. Masih dengan gayanya yang mempesona yang berhasil menghipnotis muridnya. Pelajaran berlangsung cukup aktif, dengan beberapa kali diselingi candaan ringan yang membuat suasana ruangan menjadi lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Kriiiiiing.

Bel pun berbunyi nyaring sebagai tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran. Tampak raut kecewa bagi sebagian besar manusia di kelas itu. Mereka enggan meninggalkan kelas yang membuatnya betah, bukan, lebih tepatnya guru di kelas itu yang membuat mereka sangat berat meninggalkan kelas itu. Bukankah itu terdengar berlebihan, tapi tidak bagi mereka. Perasaan yang berbanding terbalik dirasakan oleh Park chanyeol, dia dengan wajah berbinar menutup buku-buku tebalnya. Akhirnya para mahasiswa beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan bertebaran keluar.

"Park _Saem_ , apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini? apa kau ada kelas? mari makan siang bersama kami. Ayo lah"

Tiga orang yeoja menggerombol tepat di sisi kanan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengemasi barang barangnya. Chanyeol yang ramah menegakkan badannya.

"Maaf, tapi saya sudah ada urusan. Kalian bisa makan siang sendiri sekarang."

Entah sudah berapa kali penolakan yang dirasakan tiga murid ini. Namun mereka masih tidak menyerah hingga hari ini. Semangat mereka sungguh perlu diberi penghargaan.

Peluh kini mengalir di wajah putih Chanyeol. Dia memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kemudian beralih menengadahkan wajahnya kedepan. Melihat ruang kosong di depannya. Meja juga kursi tanpa penghuni. Hanya satu bangku dengan seseorang yang masih setia disana. Senyuman hangat melekat di bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol beranjak menuju orang itu. Langkahnya teratur dengan tangan yang aktif melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya selama dua jam terakhir. Dia berhenti. Mendudukan pantatnya di sebuah kursi tepat di depan orang itu. Sesaat kedua orang itu diam dengan pikiran masing masing. Hanya mata indah mereka yang beradu.

"Park _Saem_ , berani-beraninya kau menyebut saya sebagai orang bodoh lagi !."

Chanyeol terkekeh lembut mendengar ucapan pria di depannya. Dia begitu bahagia walau hanya mendengar ocehan renyah darinya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, kau pikir aku bercanda. Aku sedang marah sekarang "

Chanyeol malah tertawa lebar mendapat kalimat itu. Sungguh pria aneh. Seorang manusia pasti mempunyai sisi keanehan.

"hentikan tawamu atau kupukul sekarang juga !"

Kalimat ini mampu membuat chanyeol terhenti. Kini dia diam. Memandangi wajah yang selalu di pujanya hingga sekarang. Entah setan mana yang merasuki dirinya hingga dia melakukannya sejauh ini. Hilang semua akal sehat yang dia miliki. Semua filosofi juga teori yang dia pelajari semasa kuliah tidak mampu mengubahnya menjadi manusia normal.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku hanya menjadi Dosen baik yang mengajarkan sesuatu yang baik pula. Kau harus bangga memilikiku. Hanya ada satu makhluk sepertiku di bumi ini."

Pria didepannya diam tidak merespon. Hanya rengutan di wajahnya yang ia tunjukan ke chanyeol.

"hey baekhyun sayang. _Chagi~aa_. Kau marah eoh ? baiklah aku minta maaf. Aku tak akan mengulanginya"

Mulai menggoda kekasihnya setelah itu minta maaf adalah jurus ampuh yang dimiliki chanyeol.

"Apa kau sengaja mengingatkanku jika aku ini pria yang bodoh juga melakukan kesalahan besar?"

Dengan nada kesal Baekhyun berujar tanpa menatap chanyeol yang tengah menyesal.

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika aku juga menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai pria yang melakukan kebodohan besar. Tataplah aku, apa aku berbohong padamu? "

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Kita sudah menjalani ini selama tiga tahun, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal sedikitpun. Aku hanya merasa semakin hari semakin besar pula rasa cintaku padamu, apa kau tahu aku juga tak bisa untuk tidak memikirkanmu. Aku juga bingung, semakin banyak kebodohan yang kujalani namun aku tidak berniat untuk berhenti."

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menemukan kebohongan dimata kekasihnya itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Semua yang dilontarkan dari bibir tebal milik chanyeol itu sepenuhnya tulus. Pikirannya melayang membawa pada ingatan masa lampaunya dimana semua dimulai.

 **Flashback on**

Pria itu menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu menggosok beberapa kali. Menciptakan kehangatan di sekitar jemarinya yang cukup panjang itu. Udara malam ini sedikit lebih dingin dibanding hari sebelumnya. Hari ini tepat satu pekan Seoul di jerat musim dingin yang menyebabkan kebanyakan warga Seoul memilih berdiam dengan selimut hangat mereka di rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan Byun Baekhyun yang masih berdiri tegak dengan jaket tebal yang melekat di tubuhnya. Antara lelah, bimbang juga sedih semua bercampur hingga membuatnya sulit untuk berdiri dengan tegak. Angin dingin lagi lagi menampar wajah tampannya yang mulai memucat. Detik terus berjalan hingga mengubahnya menjadi menit. Seperti itulah kehidupan yang terus berjalan tanpa dapat dihentikan dan kita hindari. Semua tergantung bagaimana manusia akan melewatinya.

" Apa kau menunggu lama _oppa_ ?"

Suara itu mampu membuat kakinya yang terdiam mulai beranjak. Bola matanya beralih menatap sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Seseorang yang dia tunggu akhirnya datang.

" Tidak juga, hanya beberapa menit yang lalu."

Akhirnya pria bernama Baekhyun itu menampilkan senyum menawan yang sedari tadi tersembunyi membuat gadis di depannya semakin dilanda rasa bersalah. Gadis dengan hoodie berwarna peach itu kini mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang terasa dingin.

" Pasti lama, wajahmu sangat dingin _oppa_. Maafkan aku. "

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Dia kini merasakan sesak di dadanya. Seperti ribuan jarum menusuk ulu hatinya, sikap gadisnya yang terlampau baik itu membuatnya semakin sedih dan tersiksa. Entah keputusan yang dia ambil benar atau tidak.

" Jangan berbohong. Kau sangat pucat sekarang. Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang lebih hangat oppa."

Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Namun gadis itu berhenti ketika dirasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya. Betapa terkejutnya Eun ji mendapat perlakuan itu secara tiba tiba. Ya gadis bernama Lee Eun ji itu merasa sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya. Untuk sesaat dia hanya diam. Eun ji akhirnya membalikkan tubuh rampingnya menghadap lelaki tercintanya yang telah dua tahun terakhir mengisi kehidupannya.

" Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi _oppa_ ?"

" Eun ji ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Baekhyun masih menunduk, merasakan kepalanya yang sungguh terasa berat. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya sekarang. Mencari sebuah cara yang paling tepat yang harus dia ambil.

"Tentu saja oppa. Katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik."

Gadis cantik itu menunggu dengan pasti apa yang akan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Senyumnya merekah

"Oh Baekhyun _hyung_ apa kau mencari kakakku? Masuklah _hyung,_ dia di kamar"

Baekhyun yang berdiri diambang pintu akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah itu. Bangunan dengan gaya eropa dipenuhi ornamen-ornamen cantik itu menggambarkan betapa baiknya jiwa seni yang dimiliki tuan rumahnya. Baekhyun berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan menuju kamar yang ia pikir akan menjadi saksi betapa kuat tekadnya. Dengan keyakinan teguh diraihnya gagang pintu yang terasa dingin itu.

"Aku memberikan jawabanku sekarang. Aku juga mencintaimu. Mari kita mulai bersama.. Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membelakakan matanya kaget. Apa yang ia dengar adalah kejutan besar yang tak terbayang olehnya. Hatinya bergejolak. Jantungnya memompa begitu cepat tanpa kendali, sebuah gejala umum yang akan muncul jika perasaanmu mendapat impuls yang kuat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan.."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya baekhyun telah memangkasnya

"Eun ji, aku sudah memutuskan gadis itu tadi."

Air mukanya meredup mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat dia dengan jahatnya mematahkan hati gadis tanpa dosa yang memiliki hati yang teramat baik. Sungguh tadi adalah saat dimana dia melakukan dosa terbesar sepanjang hidupnya

" _Eun ji maafkan aku"_

" _kenapa kau minta maaf oppa?"_

" _kita harus berakhir disini"_

" _apa maksudmu oppa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Katakan padaku oppa."_

 _Matanya berkaca membuat genangan air di bola matanya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan betapa luka yang amat perih memenuhi hati Eun ji_

" _kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Sungguh kau gadis yang baik. Maafkan aku, aku menyukai orang lain Eun ji"_

 _Air mata yang bermuara di bola matanya akhirnya mengalir deras. Semua yang ia tahan akhirnya terlepas juga. Entah apa lagi yang membuatnya mampu bertahan untuk detik. Dia menghentikan tangisnya sejenak_

" _siapa orang itu oppa?. Setidaknya aku ingin memastikan jika dia akan membuatmu bahagia oppa."_

" _dia Chanyeol. Aku menyukai seorang pria. Maafkan aku"_

 _Hati Eun ji mencelos begitu mendengar jawaban mantan kekasihnya itu. Badannya bergetar dan melemah. Tubuh ringkih itu akhirnya tak kuasa menopang semua pedih yang dideranya. Eun ji merosot dan terduduk dengan air mata yang begitu deras. Dinginnya udara yang tadi sempat ia rasakan menghilang seketika. Dunia berganti dengan gelap._

"kau memutuskan gadis itu?"

Hanya anggukan lemah yang chanyeol terima dari seseorang dihadapannya. Wajahnya menyimpan beban berat serta luka yang ia pikul sendiri. Chanyeol meraih tubuh itu memeluknya erat hingga ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. Kemudian terdengar isakan dari mulutnya.

"aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

"aku juga Baek"

 **Flashback off**

"Hei kau melamun eoh ?"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol melayang di udara, melambai tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun yang masih belum merespon suaranya. Hingga ia memutuskan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengepal erat diatas meja. Diapun tersadar

"Ah, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dengan ling lung dia menatap lekat mata bulat milik chanyeol. Saat itu juga wajah polosnya tampak. Membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Rupanya benar, kau melamun lagi. Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan eoh? Kau mengabaikanku "

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Sungguh "

Sekarang Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya walau dia tahu usahanya akan sia sia belaka.

"Dan sekarang kau mencoba berbohong kepadaku eoh?" ucap chanyeol dengan penuh selidik.

Dia memajukan wajahnya

"Baiklah baiklah, kau memang tidak dapat dibohongi. Aku memikirkan Eun ji barusan."

Baekhyun berucap dengan santai. Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung kursi, kini kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada . Tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang kini kebakaran jenggot. Melihat wajahnya yang merah padam sudah sangat jelas bahwa ia kini mulai merasa cemburu.

" _mwo_? Sekarang kau teringat Eun ji ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menang. Sekarang dialah yang berada di atas.

"kau tersenyum? apa itu juga karena mengingat Eun ji mu itu eoh?"

Intonasinya kini naik satu oktaf dari biasanya. Baekhyun tahu betul cara membalas dendam. Dia lumayan cerdas

"Kenapa wajahmu sekarang memerah? Kau marah eoh? Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya. Jangan salah paham"

Chanyeol mengaku kalah dan diapun akhirnya diam. Baekhyun kini duduk di samping chanyeol yang masih menekuk wajah tampannya. Kini dia terlihat kacau dibanding saat ia mengajar tadi.

"Chanyeol..aku sungguh minta maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini. karena aku kau melakukan hal gila dan keabnormalan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Aku minta maaf. Kurasa hidupmu akan baik jika aku tak hadir."

Atmosfer kini berubah menjadi sendu. Chanyeol tak dapat memungkiri jika kehidupannya memang menjadi gila karena Baekhyun. Semua berjalan lepas dari kata normal. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sungguh mensyukuri apa yang di takdirkan tuhan padanya, termasuk Baekhyun yang masuk dalam kehidupannya. Semua orang tentu tidak menginginkan takdir yang buruk untuk kehidupannya. Namun Tuhanlah yang menentukan semua nasib juga takdir bagi semua manusia tanpa kompromi.

" Apa sekarang kau sedang menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?"

Digenggamnya erat tangan Baekhyun yang berada di sisi tubuhnya.

" Kau tahu aku bersyukur pada Tuhan dengan semua takdir yang digariskan padaku. Kau juga salah satu diantaranya. Kau datang di kehidupanku dan menjadi pewarna hidupku. Tanpa kau mungkin semua akan terasa sia-sia. Terimakasih Baekhyun."

Mereka berdua akhirnya menagis. Merasakan bahagia yang amat sangat di hati mereka

"mari berhenti menangis. Kurasa hidup kita akan lebih indah jika tidak saling merasa bersalah. Tolong jangan kau ulangi kalimat tadi karena aku tidak suka"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang Chanyeol sampaikan. Dia mengusap sisa bulir bening yang menempel di pipinya.

" Chanyeol kau tahu ? aku semakin mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum

"tapi rasa cintaku lebih besar darimu" balas chanyeol

"Tidak. Aku jauh lebih besar" Baekhyun tak mau kalah

"ah tidak tidak kurasa aku lebih besar darimu" lagi lagi Chanyeol mendominasi

"aiish siapa bilang? Akulah yang terbesar." Baekhyun mulai kesal

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Tak ada lagi suara sahutan yang keluar dari Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama. Saling berpelukan erat menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka yang sama besarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga"

 **Di depan pintu kelas**

"Apa yang aku lihat barusan. Astaga apa benar Park _Saem_ seorang _gay_ " Orang itu menggeleng tak percaya

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kita dengar." Orang disampingnya juga tak kalah terkejut

"Teman, ini sungguh berita besar." Ucap seseorang tak mau kalah

"APA KALIAN BARU TAHU KEBENARAN INI ?"

Seseorang datang dengan ucapan sinis juga nada meremehkan. Ketiga mahasiswi ini menoleh bersama. Mengernyitkan kening mereka, bingung.

"Siapa kau ?" ucap mereka serempak

"AKU LEE EUN JI, DOSEN BARU YANG AKAN MENGAJAR DISINI."

Terlihat seringaian di sudut bibir mungil gadis dengan surai hitam yang cukup panjang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **END**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **-oO0-**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
